


KingHarrow91 was not The Imposter

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Among Us, F/M, Filler, Fluff, Gen, Haloween, Modern AU, among us game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: The gang’s trip to outer space takes a turn for the worst when Callum winds up dead on the scanner in medbay.
Relationships: Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	KingHarrow91 was not The Imposter

Looking down at the to-do list on her digital clipboard, Rayla began to shake. She glanced around at the other crewmates, each going over their lists before splitting off into different hallways of the ship. Her hands were trembling, and the purple from her suit tinted her vision so that everything had a lilac hue. 

“Hey,” Callum said, still next to her, sporting an emerald green. “I’ve gotta scan in medbay. Wanna come?”

“Yeah,” Rayla smiled. “I’ve got samples to inspect anyways.”

“Oh, what a cool coincidence!” He took her hand, leading her to the back of the ship, making the turn at the medbay.

5

“I’ve never played this game before,” Rayla said, working at the computer adjacent to the scanner.

4

“Oh, it’s easy.” A halo of neon green surrounded Callum as he stood on the pedestal. 

3

“Really?”

2

“Yeah, I’ll help you along the way, no worries!” Callum smiled, the halo around him lowering. 

1

“Oh, thanks!” Rayla grinned, mischievous. Callum met her eyes, suddenly fearful. “But I don’t need help.” In a flash of red, Rayla watched as her hands pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere. She swiped it in the air, cutting the boy in front of her clean in half with one fell swoop. Betrayal flashed on his face.

“Not again!” he groaned as a ghost version of himself rose from the body. Rayla smirked, shutting the medbay doors.

“Sorry!” she chuckled, ducking into the vent. “Have fun finishing your tasks!” The vent closed as she made her way to electrical. Peering through the vent, she watched Soren walk away in his bright yellow space suit before she jumped out after. On her clipboard, Rayla studied the things she could use to distract the crew. Perhaps she could sabotage the oxygen system.

Red lights flashed throughout the ship, alarm sounding. Rayla rushed from electrical, ducking into communications before anyone saw. Soon, she heard footsteps, and she jumped from the room in front of whoever was coming, securing her alibi.

“Rayla!” Claudia said. “I was on my way to O2, can you head to admin?”

“On it!” She rushed to admin, where Soren and Amaya (in grey) already stood. Regardless, she made her towards the panel, watching as Amaya punched in the number code. After a moment of anxious waiting, the red lights stopped flashing, and the alarm quieted to nothing. The three of them let out a breath of relief. Amaya gave the two a thumbs up before leaving the room. 

“I got a card swipe,” Soren groaned. “What about you?”

“Oh, just downloading some data,” Rayla answered, but she didn’t move from her spot. Soren swiped his card, and the machine beeped, declining it. He sighed, and Rayla stepped closer. “Need help?”

“Yeah, actually, that would be great.” Soren held out his card, but Rayla just smiled.

“Actually, I changed my mind.” Hands that weren’t hers reached out, grabbing his face and twisting it to the side. A  _ SNAP!  _ resounded, and Soren’s body crumpled to the floor.

“You have gotta be kidding me!” he groaned as a ghost. Overhead, a voice came onto the intercoms, and the lights flashed red.

_ Warning. A body has been discovered. Please make your way to the cafeteria.  _

Rayla gulped, running from admin into the cafeteria. She was the first to arrive, followed by Claudia (pink), then Amaya (grey), Janai (orange), Harrow (red), then lastly, Ezran (lime green).

“Where was it?” Harrow asked, signing for Amaya as the group conversed.

“In medbay, on top of the scanner,” Claudia replied, out of breath. “Callum’s dead.”

“Oh no!” Ezran cried. “Who will come with me to electrical now?”

“And judging by our attendance, Soren is also dead,” Amaya signed to the table. 

Janai cleared her throat. “Well, I was in weapons with Ezran the whole time. He watched me clear the asteroids, so it can’t be either of us.”

“I was in navigation, charting a course,” Amaya replied. “And when Oxygen went off, I saw Claudia go into O2, so I went to admin.”

“I was in electrical, calibrating the distributor,” Harrow told the group. Everyone turned to him. “What?”

“Callum was found in medbay, you could have vented out.” Rayla reasoned. “Not to mention the fact that you were unaccounted for during the O2 sabotage.” The rest of the group nodded.

“W-well- where were you, Rayla?” He jabbed a panicked finger at her.

Rayla shrugged. “I was in comms, downloading data. Claudia saw me leave.”

A timer sounded from above- they needed to vote somebody out, and quick. All eyes turned to Harrow. 

“What? No!” he said, “I was calibrating the distributor!”

“Likely story,” Rayla muttered, hitting his name on her digital clipboard. The entire group followed suit. 

“No!” he shouted, as a red spotlight shone from above where he was standing. “I can help you figure out who the imposter is! I bet it’s Janai- she faked weapons!”

“I watched her do it,” Ezran grumbled. “You got voted out, Dad, don’t be a sourpuss about it.”

The lights flashed and the entre ship wennt dark. As the lights flikered back on, the team watched as Harrow floated by the cafeteria windows, a holographic message coming up on the glass.

_ KingHarrow91 was not the imposter. One imposter remains.  _

The team stiffened, watching the letters dissapear. Janai coughed, bringing the group back to reality. 

“Back to our tasks,” she said, signing for Amaya since Harrow was gone. The group split, and Rayla made her way to the upload panel at the top of the Cafeteria, watching to make sure everyone else left. Behind her, an emerald green ghost appeared.

“I hope you get voted off,” Callum spat, “I can’t believe you killed me first. I’m always killed first!”

“You asked me to come to medbay with you,” Rayla replied, “you were practically asking to get killed.” She moved away from the upload panel, trying to decide her next move. She walked into weapons, where Janai stood alone at the upload panel. Rayla took a deep breath, coming up next to her. Janai didn’t see her- she was so engrossed in the upload. Without any parting words, Rayla’s hands pulled out a gun, a shot resounding in the room, and Janai fell to the ground.

“Seriously!” her ghost complained. “Now I have to start the whole upload again!”

“Sorry!” Rayla shrugged. “You were confirmed by Ezran- I need you out!” Rayla sabotaged the reactor and silently hoped no one used the weapons room to get to the other side of the ship as she ran away. Red lights flashed, an alarm sounding throughout the entire ship, shaking it’s metal walls. 

In the reactor, Claudia stood at the left panel, hand on the scanner.

“Go, go, go!” she motioned to Rayla, who rushed towards the other panel. Placing her hand on the scanner, she and Claudia looked up as the lights came to a halt. Amaya and Ezran came rushing into the room, relieved to find that the reactor had already been taken care of. But just as the entire crew joined together, four ghosts appeared behind Rayla.

“She does the same tactics every time, I can’t believe they haven’t figured it out yet,” Soren grumbled, crossing his arms.

“When Harrow fumbled the way he did, I am not surprised he was voted off,” Janai shrugged. “He stutters too much. His tactics are always unclear, which give him away.”

“Right, but it wasn’t him,” Callum reasoned. Rayla did her best to ignore them as she walked away, tagging along with Claudia in security. 

“I will say, that was a smart move,” Harrow said.

“Thanks,” Rayla replied aloud. Claudia looked away from the screen, studying Rayla’s face.

“What?”

“Uh…” Rayla looked around the room, trying to find a cover. Quickly, Claudia realized she was not in good company. She made a beeline towards the door, but just before she could escape, they shut, enclosing Claudia with the killer. 

“I knew it!” Claudia shouted, pointing a finger. “I knew it was you!”

“Well, you didn’t figure it out fast enough!” Rayla laughed, brandishing a knife. She crept closer, secretly relishing the adrenaline rush she felt. But just before the knife could meet flesh, the lights flashed again.

_ Warning. A body has been discovered. Please make your way to the Cafeteria. _

Claudia and Rayla shared a glance, before each making a mad dash to the cafeteria. Around the corner, past the upper engine, down the medbay hallway, and right to the middle table, where Amaya and Ezran were already waiting. Ezran signed since Janai was long gone. 

“IT’S RAYLA,” Claudia exclaimed, panting and out of breath. “WE WERE IN SECURITY-“ breath, “-AND SHE LOCKED THE DOORS!”

“Not true,” Rayla replied, calm. “I saw her vent and now she’s panicking.”

“I don’t know,” Ezran said, “Claudia never gets this worked up.”

The ghosts came back, each spewing insults, rapid fire.

“Awh, here we go,” Callum laughed. “They’re about to catch you!”

“This is what you get for voting me off first!” Harrow exclaimed. 

“Never kill Soren while he’s attempting the card swipe,” Soren grumbled. 

“I had to restart the data download,” Janai complained, “And I was right at the end of it! I pray to the gods you get what’s coming for you.”

Rayla tuned out the voices. “Look, guys,” she said, addressing the three people left at the table in a calm manner. “If it’s not Claudia, I will be genuinely surprised. You can vote me off after if it’s not her, but I’m  _ telling you  _ that it’s her.”

“What do you think?” Amaya asked Ezran. “Should we trust Rayla?”

“I don’t know,” Ez signed back. “If it’s not Claudia, we can just call an emergency meeting right after.”

“This is true,” Amaya reasoned, shrugging. A beep from above and a flashing red light indicated that their time is running out. “I’m voting Claudia.” 

“What!” Claudia cried, breathing quickening. “Guys, I swear it’s not me! Vote out Rayla, I promise you it’s her!”

“Too late,” Rayla grinned, pressing Claudia’s name on her clipboard. A red spotlight focused on Claudia only.

“You all just made a terrible mistake!” she yelled as the ship went dark. As the lights came back up, Amaya, Ezran, and Rayla watched as the girl in the pink suit floated by, miserably furious.

_ PinkityDrinkity was not the imposter. One imposter remains. _

Amaya and Ezran looked at each other, and then at Rayla, who was sporting a crazy grin. Before either of them could hit the call for an emergency meeting, the reactor warning went off. Everyone knows you can’t call an emergency meeting during a crisis. 

Ez an Amaya booked it down the hallway, Rayla chasing right behind. 

5

They passed the medbay.

4

They passed the upper engine.

3

Amaya and Ezran split, each reaching the opposite panels in the reactor.

2

The lights stopped flashing, the reactor was saved.

1

Amaya tried to leave, but the doors had been shut since they came in. Something not entirely human erupted from Rayla’s helmet, a long, winding tentacle that pierced Amaya’s helmet, sending her body crashing down.

“Rayla!” Ezran yelled, horrified. He then looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks for not killing me!” 

Rayla laughed. “Who’s up for another round!” she yelled as the ghosts of the people she killed appeared in front of her, coming back to their physical bodies, each complaining about the way they had died.

“I was in the middle of my first task!”

“She killed me in admin, right after she cut off the oxygen!”

“She convinced you all to vote me off!”

“She killed me in weapons while I was downloading data! Do you know how tedious that task is?!”

“She would have killed me if Ezran and Amaya hadn’t found Janai! But then it didn’t matter- you voted me off anyways!”

“You killed me right at the end!” Amaya signed. “I thought we could have won!”

Rayla sat back, laughing. “C’mon!” she protested, wiping tears from her eyes. “You have to admit it was a good game!”

Callum shook his head. “Next time, I say we vote her off first.” The entire group nodded in agreement, walking back to the cafeteria to get their roles assigned, ready to play again. 

They stood around the table, waiting for their roles to be announced on their digital clipboards. They each watched anxiously, hiding their screens from their neighbors. As the roles came up, some sighed in relief. Some showed no reaction. Ezran just smiled. No one would suspect a kid to be the killer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry I didn’t post yesterday, I took a much needed break but i’m back again! hope to see yall tomorrow !


End file.
